Red Dress
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Escape from New York and Xena Warrior Princess crossover


  
Snake followed her in the door and groaned under his breath as he closed it behind. His wife was beautiful, no one would argue but that red dress amplified it. The clinging velveteen made everything more tempting when she shed her heavy winter coat. Plissken stood there staring at the black leather boots, up the smoky sheer stockings and to the dress. He had a love/hate relationship with that dress. He loved her in it but he hated how crazy it made him to see her wrapped in it.

Snake smiled and finally pulled off his coat. His eye was still watching her walk into the other room. Lucifer had nothing on that when it came to sin and manipulation. Their children were off with family and they had the house to themselves. Snake knew that was just why she wore that red dress. She knew it was his weakness.

He'd stacked the fireplace earlier and it started without much hassle. Snake poured glasses of wine. Setting them on the coffee table Plissken pulled off his suit coat and hung it over the chair. Bare feet patted back into the room and Snake smiled even if he hadn't seen her yet. He could very well imagine the bare stockings on the stone floor and fur rug.

"That's your wine on the table baby."

Snake heard the glass pick up from the table. It was when he turned that shock set in. She was laying back on the sofa. That wasn't the worst of it. No that was the way she hiked her legs onto it and the view of what she wasn't wearing. Plissken took a deep breath and shook his head.

There wasn't a reply beyond the devilish smile that appeared behind her wine glass. She was up to no good. He was being seduced, again. She didn't need to but Snake still got the feminine wiles when she wanted him to give in. He would never complain especially if it put her in that dress for an evening.

Plissken grinned and turned back to tend the fire. He liked being seduced but she was going to have to work harder at this game.

"My feet hurt. Would you take care of them for me?"

Snake glanced up to answer. There could be no answer as he watched one stocking clad foot sliding up the other thigh. The fire and whatever he had been doing with it was long forgotten as her foot climbed higher causing the dress to slip up farther and farther.

"Fuck!" Snake cried out as the poker he'd been using to tend the fire became hot in his hand. Snake recoiled from it as it dropped to the stone hearth. The laughter from behind brought a glare from his good eye. It faded as soon as he saw the concern. It was stupid of him and he chuckled as he walked over to the couch.

Her legs pulled away to give him room to sit. Plissken didn't miss the way she crossed the ankles and pressed the knees to hide all the things he might hope to see. Snake took his glass of wine and pulled a long drink. He was going to need it. His free hand took hold of her feet. Her legs rested gently in his lap as he started to rub the stocking clad skin.

Her eyes closed leaving the hint of a smile as the only expression of whatever she was still planning. Snake began to relax. It was a nice feeling, the wine warmth, fire and some well deserved alone time with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her feet seemed to be feeling better. Snake took the initiative and started caressing farther up the legs. Toes brushed his waist and pressed harder as they worked down the front of his pants. Snake looked over at her. He was greeted with a twitch of her brows and the wine being set aside.

He set his aside unsure still of what she was up to. It was always hard to tell. Her legs slid from his hands as she sat up on her knees. Deft hands opened his button down but didn't touch as she leaned in. Snake's eye darted between hers and the view down that pretty red dress. She brought her hand into his hair and smiled. There was no denying the woman was up to something evil.

Her lips almost touched his before she slipped away to lay down in front of the fire. The come hither rolled off her body. The way she was laying, legs bent and open got Plissken on his feet. When combined with her smoldering eyes. Snake knew he was in trouble. God did he love trouble. 


End file.
